


Nine Months Before/ After The Nighmare

by Historywriter2007



Series: The Next Morning [4]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Nightmares, Roommates, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 18:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16645415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historywriter2007/pseuds/Historywriter2007
Summary: Nine months before the next morning and the day they move in together Katniss is missing an important piece of furniture, her mattress.  Of course, Peeta offers his bed for her, but the night doesn't go exactly as they planned.  Originally posted as separate drabbles on Tumblr from prompts from Gabzep and Mega-aulover.





	Nine Months Before/ After The Nighmare

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts for the stories:  
> Nine Months Before  
> gabzep asked:
> 
> “I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere.” + roommate everlark moving day
> 
> After the nightmare: mega-aulover asked:  
> ....drags out phone while at work...b/c I can't stop thinking about the Night Before....you need to tell me What Happened when the Morning After the Nightmare!!!! What did Katniss Do???

Katniss smiled as she looked around her new room, everything was in place minus the mattress that was supposed to show up soon. She glanced quickly at the clock and realized the Mellark men would be there any moment. Even though Peeta offered to help her move her things she felt like she couldn’t accept their help and she didn’t want them to know she was doing it on her own. Her sister Prim was already at college, taking summer classes to get ahead and her mother was no help, even when she was sober. Katniss knew she could have called Gale, but he wasn’t entirely supportive of her moving in with Peeta. Gale was stubborn and no amount of reasoning that they were only friends and it was to save money seemed to calm him down. Not wanting to deal with a confrontation she decided against his help. 

The Mellarks arrived with boxes of stuff for the kitchen and Peeta’s room first. Katniss helped during some of the first trips but after moving the small table all that was left was the couch and Peeta’s bed. Knowing she’d be more in the way she started unpacking the kitchen boxes until she heard Rye yelling pivot from the stairwell. It was just like her favorite FRIENDS episode and the hysterical laughter from the Mellarks made her laugh too, but she couldn’t help but be jealous to see the way they all got along.

Several trips and a lot of cursing later the apartment was finally filled with all the items from the truck, and Peeta’s father and brother left the two to settle in. After setting up his room Peeta walked into the family room to find Katniss pacing the floor on the phone. He could tell she wasn’t happy with whoever was on the other end and he decided it would be best to busy himself elsewhere. 

When he heard the sound of her phone hitting the table he addressed her. “Everything alright?” 

Katniss put her head in her hands, “No, my mattress was supposed to be delivered today and they said there was an issue so it will be tomorrow at the earliest.” The knock on the door announcing the arrival of their pizza ended the conversation. 

After dinner, Peeta saw Katniss putting sheets on the couch, while he knew it wasn’t bad it certainly wasn’t going to give her the best night's sleep. “Why don’t you sleep in my bed with me tonight?” 

Katniss’ head shot up, “What?” 

Peeta started bumbling his words, he was trying to make sure she was comfortable and it backfired immediately. “The umm, the couch won’t be that great and we’re adults, right? I’ll sleep in shorts and a t-shirt, it will be just like we’re hanging out.” 

Katniss smiled, “Are you sure? You know what would happen next right?” 

It was Peeta’s turn to be shocked, she couldn’t be saying what he was thinking. He knew it would be hard being her roommate while harboring his crush, but at the same time, he wanted an excuse to be with her. “What would happen?”

“First you share your bed, then I start stealing your clothes and next thing you know I’ve taken over the whole place.” She responded. 

Peeta felt a bit relieved and disappointed at the same time but her response still made him chuckle slightly. “Katniss, I assumed most of my t-shirts would be yours soon enough. I think you already have one or two anyway.” He held out his hand to her, “Come on it’s been a long day.” 

She followed him to the bedroom which was surprising put together, he stopped at the side of the bed and started to pull down the covers. “What side do you want?” 

“I’d rather have the side by the door.” She replied. 

“Good, I like to be by the window anyway.” He smiled at her and started a movie before getting into bed. Moments later they were both asleep. 

The thrashing woke Peeta, but it wasn’t until her whimpers filled the room that he realized what was happening. Katniss was having a nightmare and from the sound of it, it was a bad one. He didn’t know what he should do, but her voice yelling his name begging him to stay spurred him into action.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him. “Shhh, it’s okay Katniss. I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere.” 

Her eyes opened wide, she clung to him while her breathing calmed as he rubbed circles on her back. Finally, she pulled away. “Sorry, I guess I should’ve warned you about the nightmares.” 

“You don’t have anything to be sorry about, do you want to talk about it?” 

Katniss nodded, there was no sense in keeping it from him. The apartment wasn’t huge and he would surely hear her again. “It’s the same reason I need to be by the door, I dream about the accident at my dad’s work. Sometimes it’s him, sometimes it’s other people I care about.” 

“That’s why you were yelling for me?” Peeta asked. 

“Well, you’re my roommate and a wonderful friend.” She answered before laying back down to go to sleep.

Peeta smiled, he knew this was where he stood and would always stand. But as long as he needed her around he would be there for her. No matter what it did to him. 

* * *

  
After The Nightmare:  
  


Katniss laid down and pretended to be asleep. She didn’t want to talk to Peeta about the dream in detail. She’d told him she had dreams about her father’s work accident, and while that was true it wasn’t the dream she had that night. It was something she’d never seen, they were in a jungle she could feel the dampness and heat, and men in white uniforms with black masks were pulling Peeta away from her.  It all seemed so real. When she woke to find him holding her a new feeling took over, something she hadn’t felt in years. She felt safe and relieved he was there with her. As soon as she realized what she was doing she panicked and pulled away. Now she laid in bed hoping he would go to sleep soon.

After a few moments she heard his breath even out, slowly she turned to look at him. He was laying on his back, one arm slung over his head. A soft light came in from the street allow her to make out his features, his strong jaw, straight nose and long eyelashes that fluttered against his cheek. It took all her willpower to not push the stray blonde curl from his forehead. The night had changed everything for her, the effects of the dream had her looking at him in a different light. She wanted to lay her head on his chest, to feel his warmth and have his strong arms wrapped around her again, but it was too dangerous. They were friends, nothing more. 

The next morning Katniss awoke to an empty bed and dueling feelings of relief and disappointment. She could still smell him on the sheets, all she wanted to do was stay in the safety of his bed, but she knew she needed to get up to start her day. She walked into the kitchen to find Peeta cooking. His white t-shirt was pulled tight along his broad shoulders as he flipped the pancakes he was making. She wanted to say something but she was horrible with words and the thought of damaging their budding friendship made her sick to her stomach. 

Peeta sensed her behind him and turned around. “Good morning, did you sleep alright?” 

Katniss smiled, “Yes, I was fine after the nightmare. I’m sorry for waking you.” 

“It’s alright, I’m glad I was there to help.” Peeta smiled back, “You know I’m here to talk if you want.” 

Katniss stared at him, unable to formulate the words she wanted to say, that she never wanted to be away from him, and she feared he would leave just like everyone else in her life.  A loud knock at the door broke her trance. “That must be my bed.” She looked at him for a moment and hushed off to the door, thankful for the interruption before she could mess things up. 


End file.
